1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods of providing improved roof deck sheets with increased water protection and increased flatness and the roof structures formed by such methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current methods for constructing roof structures of buildings such as residential homes include attaching roof sheathing such as plywood or oriented strand board (OSB) to a roof frame. Water sheathing underlayments (e.g., felt paper) are typically placed on top of the roof sheathing in order to impede water leakage. A roofing material such as asphalt shingles is then installed over these underlayments. These underlayments provide temporary weatherization of the roof until the shingles are installed, typically within a few days. In most climates, protection of the wood roof deck must be accomplished as soon as possible to keep the wood decking dry and minimize the chance of rain wetting the decking and causing swelling and warping.
It would be desirable to provide other methods for protecting roof structures from water as well as the roof structures produced by such methods.